Doctor and the Sendar
by babymoomoocow
Summary: Chloe and Ariana just moved to London. Ariana to be a movie director and Chloe to be an actress. But just after they moved in something odd happens. A green fleshy creature appears. A very odd man called the Doctor comes just in time. Ariana and Chloe agree to help the doctor defeat this green creature. All the while Ariana unlock lost memories and finds her true self.
1. the creature, the bow-tie, and the jam

It was surprisingly good weather that day, but the color of the clouds said it was most defiantly going to storm over London.

* * *

"Last box unpacked, Chloe!" smiled a young woman with black curly hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. The young woman walked out of what looks like her room.

"That's great! I'm just about done making dinner." Laughed another young woman. She had choppy black hair, and she was obviously Asian. "Hey Ariana I think this calls for a toast!"

The girl with the curly hair, called Ariana walks into the small, plain, white kitchen. "I do believe so." She opens the refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of champagne. "Chloe, can you get out two glasses?"

"Sure thing." The Asian girl addressed as Chloe gets two glasses for the champagne.

Ariana pours some champagne in the glasses. Then she put down the bottle and raised the glass.

"To a hopeful future!" Said Chloe with a small sip of her drink.

Ariana raises her glass then drinks. "To a great movie shooting!" Ariana smiles as they drink.

"TO OUR NEW FLAT HERE IN LONDON!" they said in unison, then laughing and finishing their drinks.

Ariana took care of the dishes. It was very quiet. The only sound was the light pitter-patter of the rain starting to come down.

Chloe was in the living room with a tray in her lap. The tray had a bowl of rice, some tofu, and some veggie stir fry.

The living room was almost empty. The ground of the room was covered in a cover like a comforter blanket. So there was no need for furniture in this room. There was a large flat screen TV hanging on the wall. The wall on the right of the TV was painted "Nightmare before Christmas". The wall across the room was painted with multiple Studio Ghibli character. The back wall was just painted black.

Chloe was watching One Piece when Ariana walked in. "I'm going to the store for some jam and milk. Do you want to come?" Asked Ariana.

"Uh…Yeah after this episode. It's got four minutes left." Chloe responded without taking her eyes off the screen.

"Okay" sighed Ariana as she left the room. Ariana goes to her room to get her wallet.

When she comes out Chloe was already ready. "Come on slow poke." She smiled. "Oh good gods! You scarred me Chloe." Smiled back Ariana. The both of them walk in silence under an umbrella.

"Do you ever wonder if we were meant to do something great?" Asked Ariana finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah I do actually. I hope one day soon we will find out what that "great" is." Said Chloe.

Ariana and Chloe reached the store. The store wasn't big. More like a corner store.

"I'll get the jam. You get the milk." Said Ariana. It was the first time they had been to the store.

Chloe had an idea. "let's make a bet. Who ever can get their item first and bring it to checkout wins." She smiled confidently.

"What will **I** win?" Asked Ariana, raising an eyebrow.

"You? Win? Ha! Anyway if one of us wins the other has to buy food for a month!" Smiled Chloe evilly.

"Deal!"

They shook hands and went in opposite sides if the store. Ariana looking for the jam, and Chloe looking for milk. Chloe and Ariana saw each other in the same row. The milk and jam were right next to each other. Ariana grabbed the first jar of strawberry jam she saw and ran for the check out. Chloe was right behind her with a half gallon of milk. Chloe had longer legs so she passed Ariana quickly. Both of them were so caught up in their bet they didn't notice what was going on around them. When they tied at the checkout they then noticed the cashier wasn't human.

In fact it looked nothing like a human. It was green-gray color, huge fleshy wings, it had pointy ears, sharp teeth, it had four arms and two legs. I was so skinny Chloe was sure Ariana (the stronger of the two) could pick it up with one hand.

"Oh. My. Gods. What the hell is that?!" Said Ariana in shock. The jam was on the ground, the glass jar shattered.

The creature wasn't even looking at them. Ariana and Chloe seemed to notice that at the same time. Because they both turned around at the same time, looking down the row of food to see a rather odd looking man.

The man himself looked out of place. He had brown hair that seems to flick; he had blue-green eyes that looked distant and old, but that's not what made the man odd. The man had a red bow-tie, and red suspenders, a tweed jacket, and a fez. He also seems to be pointing a green and copper stick at them and the creature. "Wha!?" Ariana was so shocked and confused. Chloe had the same look on her face. "Duck!" said the odd man, as the stick made a buzz sound.

Ariana and Chloe has a slightly delayed reaction, but both ducked. The lights over the creature, Chloe, and Ariana exploded.

The man ran towards them. "Run!" he exclaimed. Ariana and Chloe ran after the odd man, leaving the food behind.


	2. the doctor, the sendar, and memories

Chloe, Ariana, and the odd man ran in the rain. The rain came down hard. Chloe and Ariana notice lightning in the distance.

They get an old police box. T

he odd man unlocks it and turns to the girls with a big cheesy grin. "Well hello! I'm the Doctor," he pauses as he looks at Chloe and Ariana as if they were his Christmas gifts.

"Doctor? ... Doctor who?" Asked Chloe.

"You aren't a medical doctor. Far from it. The way you look and smile. You are odd. I…" Ariana stop talking. "Do I know you?" She asked.

"Maybe I have met you I my future. Things that happen to me aren't always in order."

Both Chloe and Ariana are completely lost by his guy.

"This here," he taps the police box, "This is my T.A.R.D.I.S."

"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." Said Ariana as if it came from second nature.

"How the hell do you know that?!" Yelled Chloe. Her fear and confusion turning into rage.

"Watch yourself miss." Said the Doctor.

"Chloe. The name is Chloe."

"Alright Chloe and …" He looks at Ariana. "OH! NO WAY! THAT'S BRILLIANT!"

"What's brilliant?" Asked Ariana.

"YOU! ARIANA! HOW COULD I FORGET YOU!?"

"Huh?" Said the girls in unison.

"AND YOU SUPPRESSED YOUR MEMORIES! OH!" The Doctor is now jumping up and down. Then he gives a hug and picks her up and spins with her.

"I'm so lost." Chloe admits.

"Same here." Said Ariana as the Doctor twirls around with her. Then he sets her down.

"Well let's go." He smiled. He opens the door to the T.A.R.D.I.S. Ariana and Chloe look in.

"B-but!" Chloe looks at the exterior again. Then back in. "It's bigger on the inside!"

Ariana is completely calm about it being bigger on the inside. "Or smaller on the outside." She mumbles to herself.

"Do you remember me yet?" Asked the Doctor.

Chloe walks in and closes the door behind her.

"No." Ariana was really trying to remember, being in the TARDIS felt so familiar. "I have nothing but…. It's as if it's just out of my reach."

"Chloe how long have you known Ariana?"

"Uh… We went to kinder garden together."

"Hum…" The Doctor pulls out the green and copper stick again.

"What's tha-?"

"Sonic Screwdriver." Said Ariana cutting Chloe off.

Both Chloe and the Doctor give Ariana a face that seem to say, "What are you talking about?" or "what are you remembering?"

Ariana ignored it. "So what was that thing? At the store."

"That thing was a Sendar. They hunt for fun. They take your years, your past years. They eat your time energy. They hide as humans, normally they target large groups of people. They kill them, using their skin and slowly eating way at other timelines. You guys hear about people losing memories because they are sick or something, right?"

"Yeah." Said Chloe, who was very interested by this subject.

"Every once in a while." Shrugs Ariana.

"Well actually it's because of a toxin created by the Sendar. They also target people with interesting lives, like celebrities. You know how most celebrities get o drugs and stuff, when it's actually the Sendar that gets them addicted and brings them the drugs. You hear celebrities' die of heart attacks due to over dose. Really that's the Sendar leaving the leash behind. They shed the skin because they already have a new, fresher skin."

Ariana and Chloe looked at each other as if they suspected they were Sendars.

"Both of you aren't Sendars. I know for a fact." Said the Doctor when he saw how they were looking at each other.

"How do you know?" Asked Chloe

"When you saw the Sendar at the shop you would have shown your Sendar self. The one at the shop was just about to skins. Until I walked in and you guys soon after."

Chloe was amazed by the Doctor.

Ariana still wasn't shocked by any of this, and that made her feel uncomfortable.

"Do you know how to kill them or get rid of them?" Asked Chloe.

"I don't like killing. I rather work together or ask them to leave." Explained the Doctor.

"Heh. Sounds like the doc." Said Ariana, who is not really conscience of what she said.

"What does that mean?!" Frowned the Doctor.

"What does what mean?" Asked Ariana.

Both Chloe and the Doctor face palmed.

"What?!" Ariana paused and thought for a bit. "Oh… No Still don't remember."

"Well what are we going to do to get the Sendar off Earth?" Asked Chloe.

"Well…" He paused. " Find their queen and king. Ask them to leave."

"What happens if they don't leave?" Asked Chloe.

"We'll think of something then." Smiled the Doctor.

"I hope we don't have to do that." Said Ariana.

"Yeah that would be bad." Nodded Chloe.

"Agreed," Mumbled the Doctor.

"Do we know who and where the king and queen are?" Asked Ariana.

"Nope!" Smiled the Doctor.


End file.
